In the Rough
by tempestquill
Summary: Seeing her so lost and broken, Rui just can't help himself, especially since he knows all to well the source of her distress. He takes it upon himself to help one of Tsukushi's friends and teach a dear friend of his a little bit about humility and love...


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor am I affiliated with anything having to do with Hana Yori Dango, I just like making Soujiro sweat and angst.

Dedicated to the wonderful KoKo-kun who whipped my muse back into some semblance of inspiration by requesting this fic (the planned sequels were a pleasant surprise to him and me). This is all for you darlin, and I promise not to reveal who you really are because we all know boys shouldn't like Hana Yori Dango (or so says a certain someone... *giggle*).

"In the Rough"  
By C.K. Blake

She is broken, worse than that day when he found her crouching on the street corner in the pouring rain. Then again this is different, he isn't the one saving her from minor heart break; he's the one she changed for, the one who is breaking her beyond repair. Sadly he may be the only one who can put her back together again, not that he can be bothered with caring enough to do that. In the beginning she wasn't like the other woman in his life, she was different, but now she's changed so much to be someone he wants that she doesn't even recognize herself. She hates not knowing who she is anymore. Her best friend hardly recognizes her anymore.

She's aware that she doesn't stand a chance with him. She's not a part of his world, his social status, and she certainly lacks the attributes of the many conquests that catch his eye. Sighing she takes a seat on the bench near her best friend's school, Eitoku Gakuen, waiting on Tsukushi to come out of class. She doesn't know where else to turn, she's skipped school and got the day off from work, but she's restless and she desperately wants an excuse to miss her tea ceremony class. She could do with one less reminder of him.

She nearly jumps at the sound of a soft voice coming from seemingly nowhere. "You appear to be lost Matsuoka-san."

"Hanazawa-san," she replies, her hand pressed against her chest where her heart beats erratically at his unexpected arrival. "I'm not lost. I'm only waiting on Tsukushi."

He nods and then tilts his head at an odd angle in her direction. "She isn't the only one capable of listening to whatever your dilemma. She's expressed some concern over your change in behavior recently. Is Soujiro really worth so much effort? You know his habits and what he's like. Do you think he could change as much for you as you have for him?"

Tears rise to her eyes at the words of the usually quiet member of the F4. "It doesn't matter if he could change for me. I'm never going to be good enough for him. I'm not like Tsukushi. I'm not brave enough or strong enough to fight to fit into your world. I don't even know who I am anymore! I've changed so much just to get him to notice me and all he does is run, and now…"

"You're lost, Yuki-chan," Hanazawa Rui replies as he holds out an elegantly embroidered handkerchief.

He gives a quaint little smile as she takes it and wipes her eyes. He's also curious to note that she isn't nearly as loud as Tsukushi when distressed. Still she is obviously in distress. He takes a seat next to her on the bench, watching her, and he thinks over Makino's concerns for her friend. Since there is little to be done in cheering up Makino where Tsukasa and his time in New York are concerned, he can at the very least help to alleviate her worries over her friend.

"I may have a way to help you find yourself Yuki-chan, and perhaps even Soujiro may notice you the way he once did," Rui offers.

He watches and winces as she blows her nose and then she tilts her head to look at him. "Why should I trust you? You're HIS friend."

Rui lets out a chuckle as he shakes his head. There is a fire in this girl, and he fears that Soujiro is right to be afraid of her, to constantly run from her. "I made a promise that I would not pursue the one that I care most about as long as she is happy. You are like me, caught in unrequited attachment. I may be unable to do anything about my situation, however I can help you. Do you wish to find yourself Yuki-chan? Do you want to make him see who you really are? Do you want to make him want you?"

She takes in a deep breath, her eyes stray toward the school for a moment and then she focuses back on him. "Yes. I want him to want the real me, and I want him to suffer for it, to know how I've felt."

Rui smiles at that, his dark eyes meeting hers, and he admits that he can admire that fire in her eyes. "Then come with me, Yuki-chan. Our fun begins now."

He gets to his feet and holds his hand out to her. She hesitates for a moment and then takes his hand. He pulls her to her feet and leads her to his car, a very expensive white Ashton Martin convertible. She swallows thickly; her eyes widen as she gets into the passenger's side of the car and realizes that that is the most she's ever heard him say.

----------

He's lounging comfortably on the leather couch in the VIP room of one of his haunts, a girl on either side of him, a fresh drink set on the glass topped table in front of him, and one of his closest friends sitting with one of his mature married ladies. Still something is missing. The girls running their long nails up along his clothed chest are nice, but he's getting bored, probably because this is his usual game. He's looking for something to throw into the mix, make things just a little more interesting. He lets his head fall against the back of the couch, and the girls at his side think they've succeeded in winning a night with him. It's far too easy with these girls, there's very little to the chase in this game. He sighs, shifts, pulls his arms from around the girls, gets to his feet and reaches for his drink.

He slowly meanders around the VIP room for a moment, feeling the eyes of his best friend on him as the girls he's left on the couch try to entice him by teasing each other. It's not working for once. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out his phone and goes through the contact list, but none of the numbers catch his eye until finally his eyes find the right one. With a shrug he thinks that toying with an innocent to see just how far she will go in her own chase might be fun today. Stringing her along without any promise of anything has become very interesting lately. He selects the number and hits send on his phone, a smirk curving his mouth.

The smirk is quickly wiped from his face at the sound of the phone being answered.

"Moshi moshi," comes a very soft-spoken, but distinct male voice.

"Rui?"

"Yes," Rui answers.

He is baffled, wondering how he could have made such a mistake by calling Rui of all people when he meant to call her. He is stunned when Rui continues, "Were you by chance calling Yuki-chan? She's out with me today. At the moment she's using the facilities, but if you like I can give her the phone when she returns."

"She's out with you today? Why would she be out with you?" he snaps, his patience beginning to wear a little with his friend.

He hears a chuckle that grates on his nerves and then Rui answers him, "I've decided that if I can't have Makino then I should pursue a woman that is wholly available to me. Don't you think this is a logical turn to take?"

He's about to answer when he hears a soft feminine laugh that he hasn't heard in a long time. It's her, she really is with Rui and he didn't make a mistake. Before he can say anything Rui says, "Well, I should return to my present company."

He isn't given a chance to say anything as the line goes dead. Rui hung up on him. Rui is out with Yuki, answering her phone and he hung up on him.

"Soujiro?" calls his other friend, his loyal friend. "Are you all right? Why did you call Rui?"

"I didn't call Rui," Soujiro growls. "I called Yuki-chan. So tell me, Akira, why would Rui be out with Yuki, and more importantly why would he answer her phone and hang up on me before she's realized that I've even called her?"

Akira raises a brow at that. "Yuki-chan is with Rui? Makino must be with them."

"It didn't sound that way," Soujiro replies, his tone clipped, and alarms are going off in Akira's head, because something about this situation and how it is affecting the usually cool Nishikado Soujiro isn't right. "In fact, he told me that if he couldn't have Makino then it was time that he pursues a woman that is wholly available to him."

"Rui really said that?" Akira asks, his eyes widening in surprise.

Soujiro gives a sharp nod. "I think I need a stronger drink. Let's go."

Akira drops a kiss on the hand of his companion, shifts his gaze to the now disappointed girls left to their own devices on the couch, and follows a very angry Soujiro from the VIP lounge. Obviously something is definitely amiss and he will make it a point to talk to Rui to find out just what, because he's never seen Soujiro's temper flare so dangerously and so quickly before.

---------

He closes the phone at the sound of Yuki's laugh and then turns to face the girl, a smile on his face. Her laugh slowly ebbs and her eyes widen as she notices her phone in his hand. She takes her bag from him and he holds out her phone.

"Hanazawa-san," she says and her voice hesitant. "Why did you have my phone?"

He gives her an appraising look; his brows raised and simply answers, "Because you had a call. I hope you don't mind."

She quickly opens up her phone and her eyes widen when she sees Soujiro's number as her most recent call. She's about to hit the send button when Rui plucks the phone from her hand and shakes his head. "I do not think that wise Yuki-chan. Soujiro is not in a very good mood at the moment. And why are you so formal? For this to work we must be convincing. Call me Rui or better yet Rui-kun, especially around Soujiro."

"For what to work?" Yuki asks in confusion.

He sighs and shakes his head. So naïve, a lot like Makino, though not quite up to par with Tsukasa, thank God. "I've already set things in motion. Soujiro thinks that I have given up on Makino and that I am now pursuing you. So for this plan to work you must comply. But remember one thing; you must be yourself with me Yuki. Do not be the Yuki-chan you think Soujiro wants, because then he will never see you. Now how about something to eat?"

She swallows thickly and gives a nod. She's more than a little surprised when Rui takes her to a simple place, and it isn't long before they are sitting, quietly eating ramen. She looks across the table at the quiet member of the F4, and oddly the silence is comforting. He's a bit of a mystery, and she could understand why Tsukushi would have gone for him first. He's certainly handsome and he has his own charm, but she can't help but wish that it was Soujiro sitting across from her, leading her on, picking at her, maybe even watching her.

"Yuki-chan…"

It takes her a moment to shake herself from her reverie and when she focuses she realizes that Rui is right in her face, his head tilted to the side as he assesses her, a smile on his face. Her eyes widen and she pulls back, losing her balance, but before she can tumble from the chair he catches her. Heat rises to her cheeks and he lets out a chuckle.

"You were thinking about him," he says gently.

"Gomen, Hanaza… Rui-kun," she replies sheepishly.

He grins at her and helps her to her feet, leaves money for the food and escorts her out of the restaurant. They head to his car, and he holds the door open for her. Once in the car he looks at her and then asks, "So where do you usually go to buy clothes? Anywhere you want Yuki-chan, this is your day."

She looks at him, her eyes wide as he turns the engine over and pulls into traffic, and she wonders just what she's gotten herself into.

----------

It is purely by chance that their limo passes Rui's car. Soujiro is the one that notices and he demands that the driver follow. Mimisaka Akira doesn't think this will end well, but he's already along for the ride so he braces himself for the inevitable. Maybe he can intervene before anything truly damaging is said or punches are thrown.

"Did you see! She was in the car with him! I can't believe he would do this! He's going to hurt her just like the last guy did! She has absolutely no taste in how to pick a proper boyfriend! She should know that Rui is too concerned over Makino to ever really want her! She'll just be a rebound! She gives her heart up too easily and I'm always the one fixing it!" Soujiro seethes.

Akira raises a brow at this. He's never seen the usually calm and emotionally collected Soujiro quite like this. "Why do you even care Soujiro? Wouldn't this be a good thing? Maybe she will finally stop chasing you."

"And when he hurts her, who do you think she will run too? Who do you think will find her crying in the rain again?" Soujiro snaps.

"She's a big girl. What do you suggest we do? Tail them and then bash Rui over the head while you snatch her away, tell her she's not good enough for him, and then leave?"

"That is the game that we play! She knows the rules. She knows that I don't get attached and that I will never touch her because Makino has a mean right hook. She should find someone nice who is capable of caring for her."

"So find her that someone, or let her see for herself how Rui is. He's quiet and probably won't hold her interest for long. Let's go back to the lounge or better yet out for that drink you wanted."

"First we see what he's up to. We should find out what he's playing at, and if it looks particularly suspicious we'll go to Makino. Yuki-chan listens to her at the very least, and maybe then she'll come to her senses, and Rui might get a taste of Makino's temper."

Akira stares at his friend for a moment in bewilderment, and then it dawns on him. Soujiro passed up two girls in a fit of temperament, and is now basically set on stalking one of their friends and a single girl, a girl that he claims he could never want. He's never liked girls like Yuki because he simply doesn't know how to handle them. Akira's mouth slowly turns up at the corners and suddenly he has a pretty good idea of just what Rui is up too.

Nearly three hours later, Akira is struggling to maintain an impartial expression as Soujiro demands his driver to take them to the Makino residence. Soujiro is practically beside himself as the car comes to a stop and he strides into the building. Akira follows. They are invited inside by Makino's very animated mother. Makino looks up from her dinner with wide eyes and looks from Akira to Soujiro. She notices the humor in Akira's expression and the absolute rage in Soujiro's dark gaze.

She quickly excuses herself from the table, and leads the two members of the F4 outside.

Once they are a safe distance away from her home she stops and looks at the two of them for answers. Soujiro's hands run through his hair and he looks fit to kill and Akira is looking at Soujiro and biting his lip almost like he's trying not to laugh. Finally Makino has had enough, and she notices one very important element missing, and at her words, everything explodes.

"Where's Rui?" she simply asks.

Akira actually winces as Soujiro goes stock still, his eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared in his anger. "He's off on a date with your little friend! I honestly thought after the last time that Yuki-chan would have better sense in choosing a boyfriend!" Soujiro growls.

Makino's eyes grow comically wide. "WHAT?!"

"They were at the mall, shopping for clothes! He even picked up a pair of panties and it was disgusting! Then they were eating ice cream and walking around and he was actually talking to her! Rui doesn't talk; he either mopes, sleeps, or daydreams!" Soujiro continues with a snarl.

Akira is really hard pressed to contain his mirth as Makino turns to him as if waiting for the punch line of some really scary and elaborate joke. He shrugs at her look and says, "Everything he says is true. I was with him and saw everything with my own eyes. Rui and Yuki-chan were together today, and they appeared to be quite close. She even called him Rui-kun. She seemed happy enough, and he was smiling."

"Rui?" Makino says in disbelief. "And Yuki?"

Soujiro makes a harsh, inarticulate sound in confirmation, and Makino's mouth falls open in shock for a moment, then with that unique weed power of hers she shakes herself, takes her phone from her pocket and dials a familiar number. Akira watches Makino as her face changes expression several times throughout the conversation, and then he raises both brows as he sees Makino look at Soujiro with a look of disapproval, and finally she closes the phone.

She is stunned as she says, "I don't believe it. I just talked to Yuki and Rui just took her home. He even kissed her goodnight. She was giggling. They really are seeing each other."

Akira's eyes widen at this. He'd thought it had been a ruse, some plot to make Soujiro see the girl that so clearly adored him, but this suddenly got serious. Rui kissed the girl goodnight, and at the mall there appeared to have been a shared familiarity between them. Has something been going on between the two for awhile now and is only just coming to light?

----------

It's been nearly two weeks and not a day has gone by where she hasn't seen Rui. According to him their plan is going well, so well in fact that Soujiro isn't even talking to him anymore. He says this is a good sign, Yuki isn't so sure.

She sighs as she goes through her closet one more time, looking for something nice to wear. Rui said they would be going to a restaurant that requires something a little more refined than casual wear. She decides on the dress she wore at her aunt's wedding, a long slip of a dress in a rich, pale golden champagne color with a slit cut to just above her right knee. The straps of the silky dress are thin on her shoulders, and the cut is a little more revealing than what she's used to, but it's the best she has. She pulls her hair up into a loose French twist, puts on a little bit of make-up, and then slips her feet into the open toed heels her aunt had given her to match the dress for the occasion.

As she looks into the mirror she wonders why she is going through all of this trouble. Her gaze then slips toward the chawan on her bedside table. She takes in a deep breath and her decision is made. She is tired of trying to change to please him. She's started to find herself again, and that is thanks to Rui. She is strong. She might not be like Makino, but Rui has shown her that she can be herself. She smiles at the reflection cast in the mirror, admiring how the dress fits her. At the sound of her mother knocking on the door she steps out of her room, and her eyes widen at the sight of Rui standing behind her mother in a cream colored Armani suit, a single, yellow rose in his hands. He smiles at her as he hands her the rose. She takes it with a light blush coloring her cheeks, and her mother takes the rose and then ushers them out of the house.

Downstairs there is a limo waiting. The door is held open for her by the driver and she slips inside. Rui follows her. She settles into the seat then turns to look at him, noticing the mischievous look in his eyes. She takes in a breath and says, "I thought we were pretending. Why go through all of this trouble Rui-san?"

"We are. The rose was yellow, a sign of friendship Yuki-chan. I hope you are not falling for me. Remember all of this is for Soujiro," he says with a small smile.

"How could I forget? He's called almost every day since the first day we went out."

Rui chuckles. "Good, then it is working. You haven't answered him have you?"

Yuki's face colors. "I have, but we never talk for long. He asks me about you and then when I answer him he just hangs up."

"Tonight will be very interesting then. Oh and I've heard from Akira that Soujiro no longer goes out anymore. He's gotten drunk a few times, and he sulks quite a bit lately. Yes, I imagine tonight will be very interesting, Yuki-chan."

"And why is that?" she asks in suspicion.

He chuckles. "Tonight is his older brother's birthday. His parents go to the same restaurant every year to eat on this night, and Soujiro accompanies them. We are going there tonight. He is sure to see us there."

----------

He's bored out of his mind, and he blames his brother for this. Shouichiro's leaving left a big rift within the family, and the responsibility for filling that rift seems to have fallen on him. Familial responsibility is daunting at the best of times, and now is currently not the best of times. He raises a hand at the waiter to fill his glass; he may as well start the night off right considering how he will be dealing with his parents' astute silence throughout the evening. He notices his mother's disapproving stare, and when the waiter tops off his glass with wine he gives it a swirl, a casual sniff and then takes a very gracious sip.

As he looks up toward the entrance of the restaurant to see why the hostess seems to be so excited he nearly chokes on that sip. He watches stunned as Rui enters the restaurant with a goddess on his arm. She's statuesque, the champagne colored dress she has on cut to accentuate very enticing curves, and she's smiling, her face serene and her eyes bright. She appears to be looking for someone, and then her gaze stops as their eyes meet, and she quickly redirects her gaze to her date. He firmly puts his glass down and he can barely contain his surprise when he realizes that the goddess on Rui's arm is none other than Yuki.

He watches as they are led to a table by the hostess, a nice, nearly secluded table. Rui pulls the chair back for Yuki, and whispers something against her ear which gets a laugh from her, a laugh that carries all the way to Soujiro. He can hear his mother addressing him, but he ignores her, unable to look away from Yuki and Rui. Finally his mother taps his hand and he startles.

"Soujiro, who is that young woman with Hanazawa-kun?" she asks.

"Trouble," is his short, clipped reply, and he doesn't even notice when his mother narrows her gaze on him and then follows his line of sight to that very young woman that her son would call trouble. She spares a glance to her husband, who is already flirting with a waitress, and then she looks back at her son, and she notices something. Maybe there is hope for the son where there isn't for the father.

Soujiro sees his opportunity almost immediately when after the waiter pours their champagne and takes their order, Rui gets up and leaves the table for a moment. Yuki's gaze follows Rui, and then she looks down at the table. She doesn't even notice that he's approached her. In fact she jolts when he firmly taps her shoulder. She inclines her head and her eyes widen as she looks up at him, noticing the dark look in his narrowed eyes.

"I think it's time we talk, Yuki-chan," he says, his tone carrying a dangerous edge to it.

He doesn't give her time to protest; he simply pulls her chair out, takes her hand, and insists she get to her feet and follow him.

----------

When Rui returns from the bathroom he notices that her seat is empty and both of their champagne flutes are still full. A small smile curves his mouth. He's managed to show Soujiro just how far Yuki's managed to get under his skin. He feels eyes on him and turns to meet the inquiring gaze of Soujiro's mother. He takes up his champagne flute, holds it up in salute and then takes a sip.

Soujiro will have a lot to explain to his mother when she asks why he would snatch up his friend's date.

----------

Once they've reached the parking lot Yuki yanks her arm from his grip, and her eyes narrow on him.

"What do you think you are doing, Nishikado-san?"

His nostrils flare and he takes a menacing step toward her. "What am I doing? What about you? What are you doing? He's my best friend! You are from two different worlds! What makes you think he's right for you? Are you mad? He's just using you to get over your best friend! Once he's had his fill he'll be done with you! I won't be around a second time when you're left crying in the rain again!" he snaps.

"How dare you say that! What right do you have? He's shown me more kindness than you ever have! He's attentive, listens to me, and he's gotten to know me! I don't have to change myself to be noticed by him! He sees me! What have you ever seen Nishikado-san? Rui cares about who I am, and he isn't playing any games! Now if you'll excuse me I need to return to my date!"

Before she can fully turn around he snatches her arm and pulls her back toward him. She collides into his chest, and then he darts forward his mouth against hers, his tongue brushing across her lips. Her mouth falls open in shock and he takes full advantage of the opportunity, tasting her, savoring the flavor of the girl he's been curious about, but never dared to touch until this moment. She's delicious, promising in her innocence, and he can taste her fire. What has he ever seen in her? He's seen enough to make him run scared. She's not just a girl, not one of his many playthings, she's a fierce and dangerous creature with fire running through her veins, and if he's not careful she will burn him.

Finally he releases her, both of them breathing heavily, and he licks his lips as he looks at her, but instead of the usual glazed over look in a girl's eyes after he kisses her, that fire inside of her is raging. He only has a moment to realize the danger he's in before her palm cracks and burns across his jaw and cheek. His head snaps sharply to the side and he brings his hand up to his aching cheek and stares down at the girl in shock. Her chest is heaving, her lips are plump from his kiss, and her face is flushed with her temper. She's never appeared more beautiful than this moment.

She quickly turns away from him, and with a purposeful stride she heads back toward the restaurant. He stares after her in bewilderment, his hand still gingerly pressed against his burning cheek. Never has he been so plainly and violently rejected before. He knows that he can't go back inside, so he reaches into his pocket, takes out his cell phone, and presses one of the numbers on his speed dial.

At the sound of someone picking up he lets out a sigh and says, "Akira you know where I am. Come and get me. I can't stay here another minute."

"Does your father already have his sights set on one of the waitresses?" Akira asks.

Soujiro snorts. "No, Rui is here with Yuki."

"I'm on my way," is Akira's answer and then the phone goes dead against Soujiro's ear.

----------

It's been nearly five minutes by the time Yuki returns to the table, her mouth swollen and her cheeks flushed, but she's beautiful and fierce, and Rui notices that she's angry and alone. She doesn't wait for the waiter to pull out her chair for her. She does it herself and then sits down. She looks across the table at him, and sees the smirk on his face and the glass in his hand, gingerly sipping at the bubbly golden liquid.

She shakes her head and then smiles back at him, reaching for her own glass; she lifts it in salute to him and brings the glass to her lips. She takes a sip and then a shadow falls across their table. They both look up; Rui gives a nod of acknowledgement to the aristocratic woman who only seems to have eyes for Yuki. Yuki shivers under the woman's careful eye, and then the woman tilts her head and gives a stiff nod.

"I see. Well, miss, it will be a pleasure when my son brings you home to formally introduce you to me," she says in a cool, clipped tone, and then she spares a glance to Rui, "And you, Hanazawa-kun, how very clever of you to do what not even I thought possible. I will cancel the arrangements I made with the Narimiya family at once. Perhaps my son is quite capable of finding his own bride much in the way of the young Master Domyouji."

With that the woman leaves, and Yuki quickly downs the last of the champagne in her glass. Rui signals the waiter to refill her glass and chuckles at the flustered young woman sitting across from him.

----------

Yuki comes out of the backroom, and immediately she wants to run back and hide, because Tsukushi has fixed her with a look that demands an explanation. Unfortunately Okami-san isn't around to act as a buffer or distraction either. Yuki is alone in the dango shop with Tsukushi, and she feels cornered.

With a deep breath she steels herself for anything, but before Tsukushi can utter a word the bell over the door jingles, and Yuki says, "A customer."

Upon turning to see their customer both Yuki and Tsukushi's eyes widen to see Rui standing in the store. He nods at Makino and then looks toward Yuki. "Ah, Yuki, what would I have to do in order to steal you away for the day?"

"Rui?" Tsukushi asks, stunned at his behavior.

He turns to her with a raised brow. "I hope you don't mind Tsukushi."

Yuki gives him a look of thanks and begins to head toward the back to change into her regular clothes, but Tsukushi's voice stops her cold. "What is going on?" she snaps, because she's tired of worrying about her friends, and both Rui and Yuki are acting very strangely.

Rui gives Tsukushi an indulgent smile, and then with a sigh he turns to Yuki. "I think it's time we at least tell her, what do you think Yuki-chan?"

Yuki gives a quick nod, and instead of going to the back she goes to the door, locks it and turns the sign to closed. Nearly half an hour later Yuki is sitting beside Rui and Makino is laughing. Rui is chuckling as well because Yuki has finally confessed to slapping Soujiro. A moment later Rui suddenly takes up Yuki's hand, and both girls look at him questionably before they notice a knock on the glass door of the shop. They all look up to see Akira peering through the door and Soujiro scowling darkly with his arms folded across his chest.

"Okay, fine, I'll handle it. I'm going to let them in, hurry and go get dressed so you and Rui can go on your _date_, Yuki. I can manage the shop," Tsukushi says with a giggle.

Yuki grins at her friend and races to the back as Tsukushi goes to reopen the shop and Rui gets to his feet and peruses the counters while he waits on Yuki. Akira observes as Soujiro enters the shop and goes to the corner of the shop furthest from Rui, unfortunately this is next to the entrance of the backroom. Yuki steps out a moment later, a smile on her face until she collides with Soujiro. He's quick to catch her as she stumbles, and once she's regained her balance she swats his hands away and glares at him. Rui raises an inquiring brow at this and bites his lip to hide his smile, as Akira wonders when Soujiro became so awkward around women.

Rui holds his hand out to Yuki, and Yuki takes it with a smile as they leave the shop together. Soujiro is about to go after them, but Akira steps in his path and says, "Enough. It's obvious that she's finally over you and apparently they have Makino's blessing. Why are you so against them being together?"

Tsukushi looks up at Soujiro with a smirk on her face, and she's as eager for the answer as Akira.

"He's only going to hurt her! He shouldn't be with her if he's just going to hurt her in the end. She doesn't deserve to be hurt!" Soujiro snaps.

Tsukushi lets out a little huff and says, "That is the chance you take when you fall in love, Nishikado-san. Of course I honestly don't think Rui means to hurt her. He actually seems happy with her, and I haven't seen her smile so much in a long time."

"It shouldn't be because of him," Soujiro growls under his breath, but both Tsukushi and Akira hear him, and exchange a look of interest.

----------

Rui whistles as he heads toward his car. He's seen Yuki-chan to her door, politely declined an invitation to dinner, and things are looking up for Yuki-chan and his stubborn friend. He's about to unlock his door when he feels a firm hand drop on his shoulder. He slowly turns around and smirks when he sees that he's facing none other than Soujiro. He passes a glance toward Soujiro's hand on his shoulder and then raises his brow as he looks at his friend.

"Why are you playing with her?" Soujiro asks, his tone dangerous.

Rui tilts his head to the side and retaliates with, "Why would you think I'm playing with her?"

"She's not Makino," Soujiro returns.

Rui's eyes narrow, and he firmly pushes Soujiro away to get some distance between them. "I am more than aware of that fact."

"Then why are you with her? She's not some toy you can just use to get over Makino!" Soujiro snaps.

"My reasons for being with Yuki-chan are simple. She is a beautiful, available girl, and I just happen to enjoy her company. This has absolutely nothing to do with Makino Tsukushi. Now if you would excuse me, I am tired and have every intention of going home to sleep. If there isn't anything else?" Rui says as he turns back to his car to unlock the door, and then he adds, "You had your chance Soujiro. There was a time where she would have been anyone you wanted, done anything you would have wanted. You just never took the time to really look at her. I just happened to see her one day, I suppose that would make me very fortunate, don't you think?"

Rui gets into his car, turns the engine over and smirks as he pulls out into traffic, leaving a seething Soujiro in his wake. Yes, this plan is working better than even he expected.

----------

Nearly a week has passed without incident, and it's been a little over a month since they've started their scheme. Soujiro is coming apart at the seams and this has proven great fun for both Rui and Yuki. Rui knows they are being followed, and he wonders absently if Yuki has realized it. He spares a glance in her direction and notices how she can barely keep her eyes open, then again today was a rather busy day at the dango shop. Word got around to quite a few women that Akira was once again present at the shop, needless to say sales were certainly up.

The pull up to her building. Rui puts his car in park, cuts the engine, gets out, walks around, gets the door for her, and offers her his hand. She takes his hand with a shy smile and he helps her out. They walk to the door, and that's when he senses it. He knows without a doubt that Soujiro is watching, he can feel that dark gaze on him. As she's about to step inside his grip on her hand tightens. He pulls her back against him, spins her around and then his lips are on hers, moving against her mouth. She goes slack in his arms and he can't help it as he deepens the kiss because he has to make it look good if this is going to work on his stubborn friend.

He breaks off the kiss, nuzzles her nose for a moment and then pulls back. Her eyes are clouded and unfocused as she slowly opens them and sees him grinning down at her. He gives her a wink as she comes to her senses and then leans toward her ear and says, "Don't worry. I'm not falling for you, Yuki-chan. He's watching. We have to continue to make it look good."

She nods, her eyes wide, lips slightly chapped, and her cheeks flushed. While the kiss doesn't have the same passion that Soujiro's had, it still has potential. Tsukushi has no idea what she's missing out on. Yuki brings her fingers up to her lips and shakes her head with a smile. She wonders just what is going through Soujiro's head as she steps into her building.

----------

He's losing his mind. He can't seem to bring himself to call any girls other than her, and she's always so tied up in Rui these days that it makes him sick. He's nearly worn down all of Akira's patience with his temperament, and he hasn't spoken a civil word to Rui in well over a month. He can't take this anymore. He hasn't been able to sleep well since he saw Rui kissing her at her door. He saw that damn smirk on Rui's face as he walked away, leaving her dazed, and he knows, just knows somehow, that all of this is some kind of game to Rui.

He's followed them on his motorcycle all day, and now they are wondering around a park and he feels like a stalker. He's watching one of his best friends playing around with a girl too naïve to realize that she's being used. Usually he's the one toying around with the emotions of girls, but all of his playing around is with girls who know the rules of the game. Yuki doesn't know about the rules of the game, she's better than just a game, and it's not right that Rui would drag her into a game without her knowledge of it. He can't believe that she actually thinks Rui is sincere. She deserves what she gets from all of this, but still his conscience won't leave him alone with his concern for her.

He notices when she runs off to the bathroom, and that leaves Rui sitting on a bench waiting for her return. Soujiro can't stand it. The game has to end now before Yuki gets in too deep. He saw the look on her face after Rui kissed her. It's only a matter of time before she falls for him completely and he breaks her. Soujiro won't stand for Rui being the reason behind Yuki's tears.

Soujiro heads straight for the bench where Rui is laid back, awaiting Yuki's return. Rui notices Soujiro's shadow, and shading his eyes with his hand he looks up with a smirk and says, "So finally joining us?"

"Stop this before she really falls for you, if she hasn't already," Soujiro says, his tone icy.

Rui shifts on the bench and then gets to his feet, his head tilted to the side assessing Soujiro. "No. I don't think I will. Let her fall for me. Wouldn't that be good for you? You won't have to deal with her anymore. She isn't following you around, trailing after you like a lovesick puppy. Shouldn't you be happy? She's over you. It wasn't hard to get her either. All I had to do was see her, say the right things. She's soft to the touch, and so innocent. Soon she'll be and do anything I ask of her. Isn't that the game you play with all the others Soujiro? Why is she any different? Is it because I am the one playing with her? It's me and not you?"

Rather than answer with words, Soujiro does something completely irrational and unlike him. He grabs Rui by the front of the shirt, pulls back his right hand, curls it into a fist and lets that fist fly. He catches Rui in the mouth. He releases Rui's shirt and shoves his friend away from him. Rui snorts, spits blood on the ground and then chuckles. "Is that all? She is finally over you Soujiro. That is what you wanted.

Shouldn't you be happy? Why care about what I have planned for her? What is she worth to you that she isn't worth to me?"

Soujiro sees red, and Rui just stands there as Soujiro comes at him again, the force of Soujiro's fist enough to send Rui to the ground. Soujiro doesn't give Rui a chance to get up, he launches himself at Rui and begins to hit him in the stomach and anywhere he can. He's so caught up in exacting punishment on Rui, who is doing little more than trying to defend himself, that Soujiro is taken by surprise when someone grabs at his shoulder to pull him off of Rui. Soujiro pauses long enough to see that the person that comes between him and Rui is Yuki. He narrows his eyes at her and then explodes.

"Do you know what he wants from you? He's just like me and Akira, the only difference is that he's quieter! He wants to see how far you will go, how far he can get you to go. He'll use you up and then when he gets bored he'll toss you aside and there you'll be crying in the rain again! Is that what you want?! Is that why you always end up with the worst kind of men? What is wrong with you? Don't you have any sense of self-worth or are you really that naïve? He can't possibly see you Yuki-chan! He can't appreciate your naivety or respect your innocence!" he lets out and then he gets to his feet, his hands running through his hair as he paces, and then he says, "He doesn't see you the way I do, because if he did he would stay away like I have! He would only hurt you! _I_ would only hurt you!"

Yuki freezes at his last words, her eyes go wide, and her hand covers her mouth as tears rise to her eyes and she can't take anymore. She's done. She turns around and blindly she pushes her way through the small crowd of spectators that have gathered around, and then she runs. She runs the way Soujiro used to run from her in the past.

Soujiro stares after her, and then jumps when a hand lands on his shoulder. He turns to look at the bloody mess that is his friend, and as Rui wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth he grins, and then with a chuckle says, "What are you waiting for, baka? Go after her."

He doesn't need to hear that twice, and then he runs; only this time Soujiro is running toward her.

---------

Rui pulls up across from the dango shop, puts his car in park, gets out, and then heads inside. He hears chattering as the bell over the door jingles. He tries to smile at the sight of Tsubaki, Tsukasa's sister, talking to Tsukushi, but ends up wincing as the split in his lip is aggravated by the movement. He clutches at his stomach and soon he's surrounded by two very concerned women. He tries to wave them off in reassurance.

"You're the quiet one, so how did this happen?" Tsubaki asks.

Rui looks up at her with a grimace and tries to shrug. That is when Tsukushi asks, "Rui, weren't you out with Yuki?"

He nods, and after licking his cracked lip he manages to straighten himself up and says, "She's with Soujiro now."

Tsubaki raises a brow at that and looks from Rui to Tsukushi. "Okay, someone care to explain why he came in here looking like Tsukasa after a really bad night?"

"Rui decided to play matchmaker by pretending to date Yuki. Soujiro has been stalking them since day one of their little plot," Tsukushi says.

Tsubaki lets out a laugh and says, "So what did you say to provoke him to this? Soujiro's usually a lover not a fighter."

Rui shrugs and then winces again, and the women finally take pity on him as Tsubaki leads him over to a chair and Tsukushi goes in search of a first aid kit.

----------

It does not surprise him when he finds her on that familiar, fated corner. She's just like she was when he found her the first time, crouched down and in tears. He approaches her cautiously, and then he kneels down before her. She looks up at him through the thick curtain of her hair, her face tear stained and her body trembling. He takes in a deep breath as he realizes that he's the one that has reduced her to this.

He reaches out to her, but she pulls back a little, almost fearful of him. He finally takes the initiative, and reaches for her, helps her to her feet, and when she tries to pull away from him again his hold on her tightens. Finally he sighs and says, "We need to talk, but not here. Just come with me, hear what I have to say, and then I'll take you home."

She's too worn down to struggle as he leads the way. She trails behind him as she always has, and she feels like she's losing herself again. She can't feel like that anymore. She won't. She takes in a deep breath and there is a resolve that forms inside of her. This will end with him now, all of the games that he plays. Rui has helped her to find herself. He's taught her a way to play in Soujiro's world, and she won't allow Soujiro power over her. Not anymore. She will let him lead her to wherever it is he deems fit for this to play out, but she will be the one with power over him.

She is a little surprised when they end up at the Hilton. He books the penthouse suite, and before she can protest she's in the elevator with him. It doesn't take long to reach the room. He escorts her inside, sees that she's seated and then he begins to pace. They are only in the main entrance room of the suite, and Yuki looks around, notices a bar, a nice entertainment set up, and three doors, she is assuming one is a bathroom and the other two are bedrooms. The set-up is more like an apartment than any hotel room she's ever been in, and she finds herself overwhelmed by this blatant statement of his wealth. He's never been so showy about money with her before.

She's sitting on the plush white sofa watching him pace, wondering how she's going to set this game in motion, how she's going to lure him into playing with her so that she can pay him back for the many times that he's played with her. She can almost hear Rui say, "Go with what you feel."

She decides to watch him, and notices that he's growing more agitated with every turn he takes in his pacing, his hands running through his hair, his breathing growing erratic. She's never seen him so undone before. She gets up and crosses the room, steps into his path and he barely manages to stop before running into her.

She looks up at him, her eyes still red-rimmed from crying, but that spark, that fire is back in her eyes. His eyes wander down to her lips, and how her teeth play with her bottom lip, and he knows she's thinking about something. He's entranced by this little quirk of hers, and then she does something wholly unexpected. Before he can shift away or try to find an escape her arms are around his neck and her mouth is against his, moving, fighting to deepen the kiss, and he breaks, because he's not strong in the wake of a beautiful woman standing before him, a beautiful woman who is eager.

She pulls back and says, "I don't care about anything you have to say. I just want one night with you. I'll be one of your girls for one night and after this I will do my best to forget you. I know who I am, Nishikado-san, and I know that I cannot change. Not even for you. So give me this as a good-bye."

She shifts so that her body is flush against his, her every curve accommodated by his lithe body, and he shivers and his eyes fall shut. This is unlike anything he's ever felt before. She's nothing like any of the other girls and he understands this completely as he takes what she's offering. "Yuki-chan," he whispers and then his lips crash against hers, and he realizes that there is no going back from this moment. Whatever game she is playing, she has won, and he has lost.

----------

When he awakens he's lying in the king-size bed in one of the suite's bedrooms. He reaches across the expanse of the bed but finds it cold and vacant. Something in him shatters. He slowly sits up and looks around the room. There is no sign of her, only his clothes carefully folded at the end of the bed. He swallows thickly, swings his legs over the side of the bed and heads for the bathroom for a shower.

He doesn't take long in the shower. He feels used as he dries himself off and quickly dresses. He finds his cell phone on the bedside table. He picks it up and dials a familiar number.

"Moshi moshi," he hears, and it's like a lifeline as he breaks down.

He doesn't recognize his voice as it cracks over the line. "I've lost her, Akira."

"Soujiro?" says his concerned friend.

"I've played her game and lost. She won, and now she's gone. I've lost her," Soujiro says and he takes in a deep breath, desperately trying to hold himself together.

"Where are you Soujiro? Tell me and I'll come get you."

"She left me to wake up alone. I'm in the penthouse at the Hilton," he answers and then he folds the phone shut and throws it against the wall, not caring that it's broken. Let it be broken, as broken as he is.

End.

----------

Author's Note: This is far from over. I already have the sequel written, and it is with my trusty beta, and I'm planning this out as a trilogy! So look for the sequel "Gravity" coming soon! Hope you've enjoyed this and please don't forget to review!

-Cassie


End file.
